


Two Spoons

by Ms_C_Marie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Best Friends, Breakup, F/M, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Intimacy, Romance, Sexual Content, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9676670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_C_Marie/pseuds/Ms_C_Marie
Summary: A chance meeting with Becky Cooper changes things between Barry and Iris.[Set before the pilot and before the particle accelerator explosion. Iris is in grad school and Barry lives on his own.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> **I'm WestAllen Hugs on Tumblr**
> 
> My previous fics have Barry's nickname spelled as "Barr" because I'm don't think some characters would call him "Bear" (e.g., Eddie, Captain Mendez in Flashpoint). However, since neither cast nor writers have confirmed the actual spelling, my current head canon is that everybody calls him "Barr" short for Bartholomew/Barry, but Iris calls him "Bear" because of their special bond and his special place in her heart. You will notice a play on the spelling in this fic.

Barry stood in the middle of the grocery store aisle absently tapping his toe as his eyes darted between two brownie mix options. He was trying to decide if he should get the chewy fudge or the California walnut. He knew Iris loved them both. Actually, he believed her "brownie obsession" as he called it included every type of brownie ever invented but these two were at the top of her list. He was about to reach for the chewy fudge when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Barry Allen...is that you?"

Startled, Barry swung around to see Becky Cooper standing in front of him. She greeted him with a smile and Barry reached out to give her a quick, awkward hug.

"Becky. It's been a long time. How've you been?" He hadn't seen her since their high school graduation and they hadn't actually spoken since...well since that night, junior year.

"I'm good, Barry. Really good." She dangled her left hand in front of him. "And newly engaged!" She grinned from ear to ear. "It seems like I searched forever to find a good man and I kissed a lot of frogs, but I finally found my prince charming." 

The dig wasn't lost on Barry. He and Becky had dated for about seven months in high school. He quickly remembered her mean streak and decided to hurry up and get the brownie mix and be on his way.

"Well, congratulations!" Barry gave her a small smile. "I'm happy for--"

Becky cut in: "My boyfr...I mean my fiancé is in his final year of med school at CU. We just got engaged over Christmas. I'm not used to calling him my fiancé yet. Such a lovely word, isn't it? Fiancé."

"Well, I'm sure you'll get used to--"

Becky cut him off again. "And what have you been up to these days, Barry," she asked smugly.

"Oh, I'm a CSI at CCPD. You know, helping to put the bad guys away. Speaking of which I need to get going." Barry turned, picked up his basket off the floor and tossed in one of each of the brownie mixes. He turned back around to say goodbye when he saw Becky surveying the contents of his basket. 

"Hmm...mint chocolate chip ice cream, brownie mix...some things never change, Barry. Do they?"

Barry could see the contempt in Becky's pale blue eyes. He knew this could get ugly and tried to step past her.

"Are you two finally together, Barry? Or are you still pining for her like a sad little puppy?"

Her words stung. His face was too transparent and gave him away.

"You still don't have a chance, Barry. No matter how many brownies you bake her. She'd never go for a nerd like you."

"It's been...take care, Becky. Congrats again on that engagement." Barry moved quickly down the aisle to checkout feeling sorry for a man he'd never met.

Barry walked the eight blocks home thinking about how things ended with Becky Cooper. They had started dating at the beginning of junior year. She would tell him later that she had been flirting with him since the eighth grade but he had never caught on. They slowly became an item and things were fine in the beginning but by early spring term she was always picking a fight. The final fight, the last time they actually spoke to each other, was two weeks before junior prom. The night from hell.

***

June 3, 2006

Barry, Iris and Becky had the dinning room table covered with text books, notebooks, highlighters, you name it, as they studied for state exams the following week. Two hours into their study marathon, Barry decided to take a break and got up and stretched. 

"Becky, I'm getting ice cream. Want some? We have strawberry."

Becky looked up and smiled warmly at Barry. "I'd love some!" she replied enthusiastically and Barry turned and headed into the kitchen. He didn't see the self-satisfied expression on Becky's face as she glanced at Iris. Barry hadn't even asked Iris if she wanted anything. She smirked as she put her nose back in her book. 

A few minutes later Barry returned with two blue bowls. "Here you go," he whispered as he placed one in front of Becky. Two pink perfectly round scoops with fluffy edges were pierced by a silver spoon. Becky closed her eyes as she delighted in the first taste of the ice cream, the beginning of a smile at the corner of her lips. She looked up to make eye contact with Barry, to send him a silent message, when she froze.

Between Barry and Iris was the second bowl filled with mint chocolate chip ice cream, Iris' favorite. The ice cream was pierced with two spoons. Becky watched in stunned silence as Barry and Iris, each with a nose still buried in their respective books, reached for a spoon and took a bite of ice cream. Hot tears welled up in Becky's eyes and blurred her vision. But she could still see the two spoons dance around each other and leave the bowl full and return empty over and over again. Neither Barry nor Iris ever looked up. They just kept on studying and any observer would think their rhythm was a thing of beauty. They were in sync without trying to be. The intimacy between them screamed at Becky and she felt like an intruder. Anger welled up within her. He hadn't even asked Iris if she wanted ice cream. But, of course, Becky knew he didn't have to. They had a weird way of anticipating each other's needs. She couldn't take this shit anymore. She was done. 

Becky slammed her physics book shut, jumped up, and started haphazardly packing up her things.

"I can't do this anymore, Barry," she choked out, grabbing her jacket and backpack and accidentally knocking over her bowl which crashed to the floor, spilling tiny pink rivers onto the rug. "I just can't." 

Becky ran towards the front door and tripped on the step behind the couch and her laptop went flying across the room.

"Becky, wait! What's wrong? Becky! Becky!"

Becky hurriedly retrieved the laptop and swung the front door open throwing herself into the crisp evening air. She felt the uncontrollable sobs forcing their way out and she ran to get away from the voice calling after her, full of concern. She made her legs move as fast as she could because the voice calling after her belonged to Iris.

Iris closed the front door and made her way back to the dining room. Barry was on the other side of the room now, squatting down, cleaning up the broken bowl and the spilled ice cream. 

"Barry, what was that about? What in the world happened?"

Barry didn't turn around to look at Iris, he just kept cleaning up.

"Barry?"

"Iris, she...she gets upset. A lot."

"About what?"

Barry didn't want to tell Iris that he and Becky fought about her, about how close they were. He had no idea what had upset her tonight but he knew that if he had stopped Becky from leaving the house she would have spewed her venom at Iris and that was out of the question.

"I don't mean to pry, Bear, but you are going after her, right?"

"Yes, I'll go make sure she got home safely." He was still looking down, dabbing at the rug. "I just want to give her a little time to blow off some steam."

Iris looked at her friend and knew not to press him for answers. She grabbed her textbook and started to head upstairs. 

"I'm here if you need anything, Bear," she offered. 

He turned to her and gave her a slight smile. "Thanks."

Fifteen minutes later, Barry took a deep breath and knocked on Becky's front door. He was glad there were no cars in the driveway meaning that her parents were probably out but he hoped her younger sister, Bonnie, was home. He didn't think Becky would lose it completely with her little sister in the house. He knocked again and saw the curtains on the side panel move.

"Becky, please open the door. I want to see that you're OK." Several moments later Becky opened the door.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

Becky stepped aside and Barry walked into the living room. He turned towards her and looked her over noticing her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I told you. I don't want do this anymore."

"So...you're ending this?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Two spoons."

Barry sighed and shook his head. This is how it had been the last couple of months with increasing frequency, like the time Becky picked a fight when she found out he had called Iris first after winning the Regional STEM Competition.

"What does that even mean?" he asked annoyed.

"You brought me a bowl of ice cream and you and Iris shared a bowl. With two spoons."

"It didn't mean--"

"Stop telling me it doesn't mean anything. If anybody should be sharing a bowl of ice cream it's us. I'm your girlfriend, Barry. Not her!" A moment later she added, "I was your girlfriend."

"So we're breaking up because Iris and I shared a bowl of ice cream?"

"No. We're breaking up because you two are intimate in a way that we'll never be."

"I've told you a hundred times that we're best friends. Platonic, best friends."

Becky moved past Barry and plopped on the couch.

"I hate her you know," she said bitterly and Barry flinched. "Not because she's beautiful and everybody loves her," she continued. "I hate her because you'll do anything to please her. She probably told you to come and talk to me right now. Didn't she? She was the one calling after me, trying to stop me from leaving, not you. And you're here right now, not because I matter to you, but because you don't want to lose her respect."

"It's not like that."

"It is like that. Maybe you don't even see it, but it is. I watched you two tonight and I was jealous and hurt and angry that I was sitting there with my own bowl. I'm tired of feeling left out when I'm around you two."

"Becky--" he began.

She cut him off. "I wish...I wish I never asked you out!" she spat angrily. "And I wish we'd never..." Her voice trailed off. 

Barry bit his bottom lip. Those last words stung. They had been each other's firsts and now she was saying she regretted it, that she thought sharing a bowl of ice cream was more intimate than being with him. Barry reached for the doorknob and walked out of Becky Cooper's life, and never looked back.

Iris sat in the window seat in her bedroom keeping an eye out for Barry's return. She couldn't concentrate on studying. She replayed the events of the night over and over again trying to pinpoint where things had gone awry. The only answer she could come up with was that an unresolved fight had reared it's ugly head. Maybe there was some exchange between the two of them that she had missed. She had no clue. Iris and Barry were really close, but he didn't share a whole lot about his relationship with Becky, at least not lately. This was a new dynamic for them and Iris tried her best not to overstep her bounds. She tried to be supportive when he did share, encouraging him to make the relationship work. Still, Becky was a handful; she was a science geek and a mean girl wrapped into one. 

The next morning Barry told Iris that he and Becky were definitely over. He seemed more perplexed than upset and Iris secretly thought there was a chance they'd get back together. But when there was no sign of Becky's return weeks later, Iris kept her eye out for cute, adorable nerds. If this was Barry's type then Iris would help her best friend find her and be happy. 

***

Barry reached his apartment building and took the stairs two at a time to the third floor. He was proud of having his own place even though his bedroom was much smaller than the one he had at Joe's house and the machines in the laundry room were always busted. He had moved in almost two years ago, right after college graduation. It was the best option for what he could afford which wasn't saying a whole lot, but it was his.

He headed to the small kitchen and put the ice cream in the freezer and then went to take a shower. He had spent a good part of the day collecting evidence at a landfill. When he got out of the shower he straightened up his bedroom, stripped his bed, and remade it with fresh sheets. He hoped Iris would stay the night. About fifty percent of the time when she came over she'd spend the night. In the beginning they made excuses like they had drunk a little too much for either one of them to drive or they were both too sleepy to be on the road. But now they didn't bother. He'd let her have the bed and he'd sleep on the floor beside her.  


Recently, she started pointing out that he didn't have to sleep on the floor, and from time to time she'd pat the space beside her, concerned for his comfort on the floor. He always declined because he knew he couldn't be that close to her. He didn't have that much restraint. But he did love having her in his bed, even if he wasn't in it with her and he'd keep those sheets on the bed until her scent faded. 

Barry pulled on a fresh pair of jeans and ironed his favorite red and blue plaid shirt before heading to the kitchen to make the brownies. He decided to make both the chewy fudge and the walnut and let Iris decide which she wanted. She'd probably choose both. He was smiling as he whipped the thick, rich chocolaty batter and carefully smoothed it into the baking pans and slid them into the oven. He set the timer on his watch and went to straighten up the living room. 

Barry tried not to think about it but he could still hear Becky's biting words from the grocery store: "You still don't have a chance, Barry. No matter how many brownies you bake her. She'd never go for a nerd like you."

It took him a long time to admit to himself that he had feelings for Iris. He wanted to tell her at junior prom but he thought it was too soon after he and Becky broke up. Then senior year Iris seemed intent on finding him an "adorable nerd" and it's been that way ever since. He truly believed he had the same odds of dating Iris West as a snowball's chance in hell. 

Barry was in the kitchen counting down the last 30 seconds before taking the brownies out of the oven when he heard the knock on the front door and then a jangle of keys as Iris let herself in. 

Iris always knocked now because two months ago she had inadvertently walked in on a naked Barry Allen. It was Barry's fault really. She had told him that she would stop by around noon to drop off some old DVDs that he wanted. However, Barry had lost track of time reading blogs about the impossible that Saturday morning. He had just gotten out of the shower and was about to shave when he realized he'd left the new pack of razors on the kitchen counter. He was startled when the apartment door flew open and Iris was standing before him, hands full of DVDs and all he was wearing were the droplets of water left over from his shower. 

When she left ten minutes later to head to her volunteer shift, Iris promised to knock from then on and they both laughed uneasily that a similar mishap hadn't happened sooner. But over the next couple of days there was a little awkwardness between them and for the first time in their lives it was mainly Iris who was uncomfortable, nervous and blushing.

"Bear?"

"Kitchen." Barry removed the brownies from the oven and placed them on the stovetop to cool.

Iris rounded the corner. "One extra large pizza from Tortino's," she said as she placed the large pizza box on the kitchen counter. "But your weird toppings are only on half."

Barry lifted the lid of the pizza box. "Jalapenos, pepperoni and olives." He grinned and looked at her. "You know you love it too."

Iris laughed shaking her head. "Nope." She crossed to the sink to wash her hands and then grabbed a knife and made a small cut into one of the brownie pans. And then the other. Yeah, Barry knew she'd go for both.

She spun around. "So...when do we open presents?"

Barry laughed and shook his head. "You haven't even taken your coat off yet. And maybe we should eat first."

"We can multitask!" she said brightly unwrapping the scarf around her neck. Then she slipped off her coat and placed it on the back of a chair. She looked amazing. Well, she always looked amazing, Barry thought to himself.

Iris reached up and grabbed two plates from the cupboard and then two beers from the fridge and headed into the living room. Barry grabbed the pizza and followed behind her giving him the chance to look her over more closely. She had on a red sweater. It looked soft. Really soft. Cashmere possibly. And a Black leather skirt and black boots. She was arranging the plates on the coffee table when it hit him; she had changed clothes. He had seen her earlier when he stopped by Jitters for his mid-morning fix and she had on all black then. Did she have a date? Was that why she wanted to hurry up and open presents? Was she planning to leave early?

Iris placed two slices on Barry's plate and a slice on hers as Barry opened the beer bottles. He smiled at her as he took the first bite of pizza. He loved simple moments like these. 

"Why don't we open presents after we watch the movie?" he offered, trying to get a sense of her plans.

"What? Barry, no! We have three movies in the Netflix queue. You know I can't wait that long!"

Barry looked at the clock. It was a little after 6 pm. So she thought they could possibly get through three movies tonight. He sighed an internal sigh of relief. She didn't have a date. The evening was theirs. She just couldn't wait to exchange presents because she's a big kid he thought to himself. Which meant she changed...to hang out with him? Barry surreptitiously eyed her legs peeking out from the short skirt. He felt himself getting warm. Then he pushed the thought away. She also could have had a date before she came over...

"Earth to Barry," she called to him. "You're not stalling are you? You did remember our gift exchange right?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll go get yours." He took another bite of pizza before getting up to go to his bedroom. Iris clapped her hands together and reached for her bag at the other end of the couch. She pulled out a tube wrapped in black tissue paper and tied with a thin red ribbon. Barry returned with a large, elegantly wrapped box.

Iris looked at him suspiciously. "You did remember our guidelines, right?"

Barry nodded as he sat down next to her. "I did." He handed her the gift with a smile. "Happy Valentine's Day." 

She handed his gift to him and smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day."

This was one of their traditions now. The idea originated freshman year in college. While other students on their respective campuses were out celebrating St. Valentine with their significant other or getting wasted at anti V-day parties, Barry and Iris were on the phone commiserating. Neither one of them was in a relationship, which was basically the norm. But, they were apart from each other on a holiday, well, a semi-holiday, and that wasn't the norm. They promised each other that they'd be each other's Valentine the following year, a friendly Valentine. They decided that they didn't have to celebrate on the actual day in case one or both of them had other plans. And they promised to exchange gifts with a cap of fifteen dollars because they didn't want to make any future significant others jealous, and because Barry Allen could be pretty extra with gift-giving when it came to Iris West.

"OK, me first," Iris stated as Barry finished off the first slice of pizza. She fingered the pretty pink and red wrapping paper. "I think you surpassed the cap on wrapping paper alone, Barry Allen."

Barry shook his head and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Nope. Gift wrap was complimentary." 

Iris tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box only to see a smaller box inside. She eyed Barry and he just shrugged. She ripped the wrapping paper from the smaller box and opened it only to find yet another smaller box inside.

"OK...so my present is a series of beautifully wrapped boxes?"

"I mean you have said in the past that you love *opening* presents," he replied.

Iris looked at Barry and laughed. She had said that quite a few times over the years. She had to admit, he got her. She wasn't expecting the prank. 

"OK, your turn!" she said excitedly. 

Barry frowned. "You're not done yet." He gestured towards the third elegantly wrapped box. Iris tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box and inside the tissue paper was a slender, silver cuff bracelet. The inscription inside read, "Still, like air, I'll rise" in her own handwriting. It was a line from her favorite poem written by Maya Angelou. She knew the poem by heart, but she had a handwritten version tacked above her desk and would read it to build herself up anytime she was feeling down or overwhelmed by the politics and craziness of grad school. And after particularly contentious meetings with her advisor, she found herself reading it multiple times. 

She looked at Barry, speechless, unable to put into words the fullness in her heart. She quickly noticed the apprehension in his face, wondering if she liked his gift. She grabbed him and hugged him tight and whispered, "Thank you, Bear. It's perfect" in his ear. She released him and slipped the cuff on her wrist.

Barry nodded and smiled at her and quipped, "You know if someone had agreed to lifting the price cap they'd be walking around with the whole poem right now. They'd have two jumbo cuffs like Wonder Woman." He mimed wonder woman deflecting bullets with her cuffs.

They laughed together but the symbolism wasn't lost on Iris. "I'm going to wear my bracelet to every meeting and deflect Dr. Jenkins' vitriol like bullets." She grinned at him.

"How did your meeting with her go today?" he asked. 

"Three hours of torture but better than last week. Maybe she was in a good mood. Let's talk about her some other time." Iris brightened. "Your turn. Open your gift!"

Barry picked up the black tube and by the lightness of it guessed it was just rolled up paper. He looked at Iris suspiciously wondering if she was, in fact, pranking him. He removed the ribbon and tissue paper and unrolled a think stack of paper. It was an academic article titled, "Witnessing the Unexplained: First-hand accounts of the Paranormal." 

Barry began thumbing through the densely typed pages. "What is this?" he asked, perplexed.

"This is a soon to be published paper by Dr. Elizabeth Anton. She's a visiting scholar at CU this semester and her research centers on the unexplainable. You know, the impossible. I came across her work by accident while working on a project for my advisor. She's really busy since she's only here a semester but I talked her into giving you a meeting. This paper should catch you up on some of her work."

Iris touched Barry's hand. "Maybe her research has a puzzle piece...or a clue that can help with explaining that night."

It was Barry's turn to be speechless even though words usually came easy for him. He felt so loved and supported in this moment. She always believed him when others didn't, including Joe. He squeezed her hand. 

"Do you think this might help?" she asked softly. 

"I do. Thank you for this. It means a lot." He hugged her. 

Iris placed a piece of paper with the professor's name and number into his hand. "She's expecting a call from you next week."

Barry tucked the slip of paper into his wallet. "Why haven't I ever heard of her work before? I thought I was familiar with everyone doing work in this area."

"Probably because she's a social psychologist and science types like you, my friend, often overlook the so-called "soft" sciences." 

Barry bowed his head in embarrassment at the realization. She was absolutely right. "The truth hurts," he said. "This could be a big lead and I would have missed it if it weren't for you."

She playfully jabbed him in his side. "We're lucky to have each other. We balance each other out. And we won Valentine's Day yet again."

Barry tried not to read too much into the fact that they had spent the last three Valentine's days together.

"Brownie time," Iris declared as she got up and headed towards the kitchen "What are we watching first?" she asked expectantly. 

They wound up watching *Crazy, Stupid Love * first which was Iris' choice. Barry liked the movie, except for having to watch Ryan Gosling shirtless and watch Iris gush over Ryan Gosling shirtless. Barry was once again thinking he didn't have a shot with her. That maybe Becky was right. He wasn't her type. He had been working out a lot this past year and had put on some muscle but he'd never look like Ryan Gosling.

When the credits rolled, Barry got up to get them more beer and as he handed her one he asked, "Do you think I need a wardrobe makeover like that guy in the movie?"

Iris frowned and took a sip of her beer. "No. Why?" 

"So if I asked you make me over and we went shopping, you wouldn't pick out different clothes for me."

"Not if you wouldn't be comfortable in them." She unzipped her boots, slid them off and tucked her legs underneath her.

"What do you think about this outfit?" he pressed.

Iris decided to play along. "Stand up. Let me get a good look." Barry stood up and smoothed his shirt. 

"Let me see you coming and going. Walk towards the door and back." Barry did as he was told. 

"You look fine."

"Fine? That's it?" he asked exasperated and plopped back down on the couch.

"I love the shirt," she offered.

"Because you gave this to me Christmas before last."

She laughed. "I know. I have great taste. It's a good look, Bear. I mean, it's your look. Your self-expression, your story. Just like my look is about my self-expression."

Barry wondered about the story behind her changing clothes. If she met with her advisor after her shift at Jitters, there was no time for a date. Changing clothes probably had nothing to do with him. But, the voice in his head couldn't help hoping it did.

They watched *Hitch* next but never made to the third movie. They danced around the living room to *Now that We Found Love*, the end-credit song, and then Iris pulled her toothbrush out of her bag and headed to the bathroom which Barry knew meant she was getting ready for bed. Minutes later she stuck her head out and asked, "Bear, can I borrow a t-shirt?" 

She always asked him for a t-shirt. Even when she brought a change of clothes for the following day. Even when she was already wearing a t-shirt. Barry smiled to himself and went to get the grey graphic tee that said "Good Vibes" he had picked out earlier. He had to admit that this was definitely another one of those things between them that other people would think was odd if they knew about it but he loved it and was not going to over analyze it.

Barry changed into his sweats and a t-shirt and was just stretching out the extra blanket on the floor when Iris came into the bedroom and crawled into bed. He tried not to look. No, that wasn't true. He made sure he didn't get caught looking but he loved seeing her climb into his bed.

"Bear, you can sleep up here. There's plenty of room," she said casually.

"I'm good," he said quickly and grabbed an extra pillow and tossed it to the floor.

"OK, suit yourself." 

She scooted down under the covers and Barry turned off the lamp on his desk and stretched out on the floor next to her. The room was dark and still except for the light patter of rain against the window pane. This was another of their things: Iris in bed and Barry on the floor next to her and it was probably their most intimate thing because they would lay there in the darkness, talking. 

Barry loved listening to Iris in the dark because he could concentrate easily on her voice. She held things closer to her chest than he did but her voice always gave away more; it was layered and complex. To know how Iris West truly felt about something all you had to do was listen to her voice.

"I really like this tee. It's so soft," Iris declared into the darkness.

"Don't get any ideas. I'm still waiting for you to return my batman tee," Barry replied.

"I think I gave that back to you."

"No, you didn't."

"I'm pretty sure I did."

"Iris, you're wearing it in the pic you posted on IG two days ago."

She burst out laughing at his fake annoyance. "OK, Bear. I'll be sure to wash it this weekend."

"And return it?"

"Yes," she agreed with a smile. "And return it."

Iris loved moments like these too. She loved talking to Barry. Somehow he made her open up like no one else could. And lying next to him, even though he was a couple of feet away on the floor, was very calming for her. It was actually his keeping her company through a terrible thunder storm that started this tradition of theirs so many years ago. She was spending the night at Barry's house while Joe was in Keystone testifying in a murder trial. Barry's mom had set her up in the guest bedroom which was across the hall from Barry's room. It was the thunder that woke her and the large oak tree outside the window cast spooky images across the walls of the unfamiliar room. She didn't know if she had screamed or not but Barry was in the doorway asking her if she was all right. She said yes and he went away. And then he came right back with his sleeping bag and unrolled it on the floor. They counted to see how far away the storm was and talked about school and movies until Iris fell asleep. When Barry moved in with Joe and Iris, he would show up in her room whenever a thunderstorm hit and later on, just to talk. Now, all these years later, just listening to him breathing in the darkness made her calm. 

"Sing to me, Bear."

"What do you want to hear?"

"You know."

Barry began singing effortlessly, a smooth tenor in the darkness.

You and I must make a pact  
We must bring salvation back  
Where there is love, I'll be there

Barry certainly didn't go around advertising he could sing. But he had a great voice and Iris loved listening to him. This particular song was just for her. Back in the sixth grade, Mrs. Anthony somehow found out Barry could sing and signed him up for the talent show which had a Motown theme that year. Barry chose this song. 

I'll be there to comfort you,  
Build my world of dreams around you,  
I'm so glad that I found you.  
I'll be there with a love that's strong,  
I'll be your strength, I'll keep holdin' on

When he was on that stage, Iris knew without a doubt that he was singing to her. He didn't have to tell her. At the time, Iris was having a tough time with the girls in her class. They said she thought she was cute and excluded her from parties and sleepovers. Later on Iris learned this behavior was called relational aggression.

I'll be there to protect you  
With an unselfish love, I respect you  
Just call my name and I'll be there

Although being excluded was painful to experience as a pre-teen, it was one of the things that helped form the unique bond Iris had with Barry.

If you should ever find someone new  
I know he'd better be good to you  
'Cause if he doesn't, I'll be there.  
I'll be there, I'll be there  
Just call my name and I'll be there

"I could listen to you sing all night, Bear. Maybe you should re-think this CSI thing and try out for The Voice," Iris joked, but Barry was quiet.

"Bear?"

"I ran into Becky Cooper today at the supermarket."

Iris felt her stomach tighten. That revelation was the last thing she expected to hear. The fact that he'd waited this long to mention it meant that Becky had gotten under his skin. 

"Yeah? How's she doing? Has she moved back to Central City?" Iris asked lightly.

"She's engaged." 

Iris couldn't tell how he felt about that. His voice seemed indifferent but it was obvious he wanted to talk about it. 

"Wow, engaged!" she exclaimed. "Does that bother you?" Iris hoped he wasn't still hung up on Becky. He couldn't be. He hadn't even mentioned her in years.

"No, it doesn't bother me," he replied simply. 

Iris realized she was holding her breath and exhaled. 

"But she said some things..." he continued, then stopped.

"Bear, what did she say?"

"She said she's been searching for her prince charming forever, that she kissed many frogs along the way, but she finally found him."

'Byotch,' Iris thought to herself at calling Barry a frog. He was quiet again and so she waited.

"Iris, are you searching? For prince charming, I mean. I hear women say something similar all the time, but not you."

The question hit Iris like a ton of bricks. She had spent the past couple of minutes bracing herself for more Becky Cooper talk and now he was asking if she was looking for love.

"I date, Barry. You know that," she answered. 

Iris knew it was an overstatement. Going out every few months was hardly dating.

"When was the last time you went on a date?" Barry asked, his voice even. 

Iris had to stop and think. Three months maybe? No, she cancelled that date with Eric Stevens to nurse Barry through the flu. Then she realized, at this very moment, that they had never rescheduled. This was kind of embarrassing.

"You don't remember do you?" he pressed.

"Well, Barry Allen when was the last time you went on a date? I think it's been even longer than me," she snapped back.

"That's my point."

"What point?" she asked a little irritated. She wanted to talk about something else.

"I'm not searching for anyone."

"What do you mean? Are you saying you've given up on finding love?" She knew he never seemed enthusiastic about the girls she tried to set him up with, but she never thought he'd given up.

"No. I already found her." 

Iris tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach. He was worried about her finding someone because he had already found someone. She bit her lip. But when though? 

"You did?" she asked tentatively.

"Mmm hmm," he answered simply.

Iris was pretty sure the last date Barry went on was about six months ago. She had set him up with a cute, nerdy IT girl that worked in the social sciences building but nothing had become of that. She and Barry spent so much of their free time together that she was pretty sure she would know if he were seeing someone. But here they were. He found someone and Iris was trying to push away that uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Be happy for him she heard a small voice inside her say. She was glad it was so dark in the room. He couldn't see the uneasiness in her face.

"Wow, tell me about her, Barr," she said quietly.

And there it was. Barry was 80% sure he heard it in her voice, the way she said his name. It was different somehow. 

"She's smart...and funny...and strong...and has a heart of gold. She's incredibly passionate about what she believes in and she doesn't take anyone's shit. Also, she has an amazing smile."

Iris could feel her body stiffen at the long list of characteristics but even in the darkness, she could tell he was smiling. She imagined his face lit up like it does when he's excited, those magical green eyes flashing.

"Great! Barr, that's great!" she managed to get out and Barry thought he heard it again, the slight strain in her voice. 

Iris wondered if they had actually gone out yet because she couldn't remember a cancelled movie night or a cancelled bowling night or a missed dinner. 

"Have you two gone on a date yet?" she asked softly.

"Yes. We've been on several dates." Barry answered.

"Really?" came Iris' shocked reply.

"Or none."

"Wait, what?" Iris was confused, but Barry kept talking.

"One day last summer we went to the waterfront to check out Hammond's gourmet ice cream pop up shop. We got a flight of 31 flavors. The flight came on this cool tray with miniature ice cream cones, each with a different flavor. We sat on the rocks by the water tasting all of them to see which flavor was the best."

Iris smiled and then frowned because she had the same memory. Did he take this girl to the waterfront too? She opened her mouth to question him, but Barry continued.

"And one day last fall we drove to Coast City and spent the day exploring the maze of books at Powell's Used Bookstore. The place is so huge that we separated for a little while. And when I found her about an hour later she was tucked in a corner under a spiral staircase reading *Love Letters from Great Men.* I sat down next to her and took the book from her hands and read a few of the letters to her."

Iris remembered sitting under that spiral staircase listening to Barry read to her words of love, hope and adoration. She remembered linking her arm with his and resting her head on his shoulder. And she remembered that when they got ready to leave, he pulled her to her feet. Standing on the step above him, they were almost eye level, and she wanted him to kiss her. But, he didn't. 

His words were swirling in her head: I already found her...smart and funny...heart of gold...several dates...or none. He was talking about her. 

Iris sat up in the bed. Barry was talking again, describing another one of these so-called dates, CCPD's charity dinner a few weeks ago. Iris had been Barry's plus one. As usual he tried to get out of dancing, but she told him to just hold her and sway. And he did just that until the band ended their set and started packing up. 

"Bear?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I almost did...many times. Hundreds of times. But it was easier not to. It was easier to keep hoping than to know for sure in case you...don't...feel the same way. But seeing Becky Cooper today changed everything."

Iris was confused. "Bear, you lost me."

"I want you to find your prince charming, Iris. You deserve that. I mean, if that's something you want. And if it's not...if it's not me..." Iris heard the heartache in his voice, but he hurried on. "We spend so much time together, Iris. I don't want to get in the way of your happiness."

"You're not getting in the way of anything, Bear. My life is full. I choose to spend my time with you. I enjoy spending time with you. I wouldn't want it any different."

She heard Barry let out a breath.

"And about those dates..." she began.

"So you consider them dates?" he interrupted sounding hopeful.

"No...because...well for those to be considered...dates...for me to consider those dates they would have to be..."

She felt his lips on hers, gentle, yet strong. And she didn't know what surprised her more: the sweetness of his kiss or the fact that he had found her lips so quickly and easily in the darkness. His thumb brushed her cheek and he finished her sentence: "...sealed with a kiss." 

It was a phrase she always said in junior high; something she picked up from a teen romance novel. 'A date isn't a date unless it's sealed with a kiss.'

"You remember," she said.

"I do."  


He leaned down and kissed her again. "That's for CCPD's charity dinner. I shouldn't have let us leave the dance floor without kissing you that night." 

He kissed her again. "And that's for the time we were under that spiral staircase surrounded by used books and that old book smell."

He kissed her once more. "And that is for the time by the waterfront when you had Jamocha Almond Fudge ice cream all over your lips."

"What about last summer when we drove to Keystone for the beer and bacon festival?" she offered. 

"Definitely," he answered and kissed her again, longer this time.

She scooted over to make room for him on the bed and propped herself up on her elbow. 

"And what about that time we did shots and played darts at Kelsey's?" She patted the space beside her.

He slipped under the covers next to her and mirrored her, propping himself up on his elbow. 

"Which time?" he asked, his thumb circling the inside of her palm. 

"All of them," she answered and without missing a beat he kissed her slowly, deeply, letting his tongue circle hers, finishing with a tug on her bottom lip.

"You're a good kisser," she said, lacing her fingers with his. 

"I'm kinda offended that you sound a little bit surprised," he replied with mock indignation.

Iris laughed. "After all this time that we've known each other, it's just...it's an exciting revelation." She gave him a peck on the lips.

"You know, I've had a crush on you since the fifth grade," Barry revealed, wanting her to know everything now. Their fingertips were playing with each other.

"What?" she asked incredulously. "Fifth grade?"

"Since the day that I met you, thanks to Mr. Robeson."

"Mr. Robeson? Our Model UN faculty advisor?"

"Yeah, he assigned us to the same delegation."

"No, he didn't."

"Yeah, we both represented Costa Rica, remember? I think he made the assignments alphabetically. You were the last person on your class's roster and I was the first person on mine. West. Allen."

"Interesting theory, but that's not how it happened." 

"It's not?"

"Uh-uh. Lead delegates got to choose their teammates. Since that was my second year in Model UN, I was a lead delegate. I chose you to be my partner." She kissed him again.

Barry was stunned. All these years he thought Mr. Robeson had done the assignments. He thought he had Mr. Robeson to thank for the two of them meeting and working together and becoming fast friends.

"Why...why did choose me?"

"Because I saw you standing up for this kid that was being picked on during recess and I thought to myself: he seems like good people. And I was right." She planted another kiss on his lips and Barry smiled because for the second time that night Iris had said that she chose him. 

"How did I not know this?" he asked.

"I don't know." She moved closer to him and put her hand on his chest. "The real question is, how did I not catch on all those years that you had a crush me? I thought you were into the nerdy type."

"I hid it, I guess. I mean in the beginning I was just happy to hang out with you. And after that night...when I came to live with you and Joe, so much was going on, the trial, the visits to the shrink. I just cherished our friendship so much. And that was enough. In college, we only saw each other over breaks, so I just cherished the little time we had together."

Iris squeezed his arm.

"High school though..." He laughed nervously."High school was a different story." He got quiet and rolled over on his back. 

"Different how?"

Barry let out a long breath. "Ninth grade, tenth...you became more beautiful each day. Then guys started asking you out. I didn't think I had a shot. So I buried it as best I could."

"But, we were together all the time."

"I know. Laundry day was the hardest." 

"Laundry day?"

He let out another long breath into the darkness. "You're really sexy on laundry day."

Laundry day? Iris wasn't sure if she wanted him to explain what he meant because she couldn't imagine what could possibly be sexy about laundry day. But his voice was deeper now, more raspy, sexy and she wanted to hear more of that.

"Go on..."

"Well, most of the time when you do laundry you put your hair up, a messy top knot sort of thing."

She could hear the smile in his voice.

"And you're wearing a t-shirt and shorts. Usually jeans shorts. Simple."

Iris waited for more, but he didn't say anything else.

"Do you think that's weird?" he asked self-consciously.

"I'm not sure I follow," she said honestly and she could practically feel his discomfort even though they were no longer touching. 

"Bear?"

Barry rolled back on his side to face her and she felt his fingers lightly cup her chin and his thumb graze her cheek.

"I think you're the most beautiful, Iris West, when your hair is pulled back away from your face. I can see your beautiful eyes, your beautiful smile from every angle without anything blocking my view."

His fingers slid slowly down the side of her neck.

"Your neck is exposed...revealing this tender spot behind your ear." His thumb lightly caressed the spot and Iris felt herself getting warm. 

"When you reach up, your t-shirt reveals the slim curve of your waist and sometimes when you lean down, a glimpse of black lace."

She felt his hand on the curve of her waist and Iris was mesmerized by his touch, gentle, but strong and deliberate. 

His hand slipped to her hip. "And the shorts, probably my favorite because your bare legs..." His hand traveled lower until his fingers were lightly grazing her thigh. "...these thighs are my kryptonite. You, Iris West, make simple, very, very sexy."

He kissed her, tender and sweet at first and then more passionately.

"I thought you were a breast man," she teased him, a little breathless from the kiss. 

"I'd say I'm an Iris West man," he countered and kissed her again. 

"Yeah? Even though I'm not an 'adorable nerd?'"

"You are incredibly adorable. And, for the record, you came up with that nerd part on your own." He planted another kiss on her lips. "Even though you're the one that makes fun of nerds."

"I do no such thing!"

"Yup, you say I'm cute for a nerd. Like nerds can't be cute too."

"Nope. I say you're 'the cutest nerd that I know.'" She kisses him. "There's a big difference." Another kiss. "And you are."

"So you're saying you're into nerds?"

"Nope. I'm saying I'm into you."

She pulled him closer and ran her fingers through his hair. They were touching each other, tasting each other, teasing each other and it was new and exciting and familiar and comforting all at the same time.

Barry shifted his body and pressed Iris gently back down onto the pillow and she felt the weight of his body and the heat of his body, warm as if he'd been sitting in the sun. His mouth never left hers as his hands traveled along her skin, touching her like his fingers were memorizing her body: every curve, every slope. 

His hand made its way under her t-shirt and she heard him mumble about how smooth and soft her skin was and loving her scent. She sighed when he grazed his thumb across a nipple. His lips were on her neck, his hands were in her hair, she felt his hardness against her thigh and Iris felt desire rise within her. She felt herself start to gyrate against him and heard herself moan. Then she stopped herself.

"Barry..." she whispered to get his attention, but Barry was engrossed in her, not letting up on the kisses and tender bites along her neck.

"Barry, we need a condom." Barry froze.

"A condom?"

"Yes. Got one?"

"I think so." He didn't move. "So we're...?"

"Unless you don't--"

"I definitely do."

He got up quickly and moments later she could hear him fumbling around in the darkness and then he knocked over a book or something and had to turn on the desk lamp. She watched him as he searched his desk drawers and smiled with him in victory when he found a two-pack. His smile turned in to a frown when he looked at the package and, noticing the condoms had past the expiation date, tossed them in the garbage. 

Iris bit her lip to keep from laughing and got up to go to the bathroom leaving Barry to search some more. She had to admit that this condom search probably would have ruined the mood for many people but she found it endearing. A casanova, Barry Allen was not. She had condoms in her purse just in case; she always did since college. She felt it was a good idea to always be prepared. And, like Barry, she had been known to throw away condoms that expired well before they became useful. 

Iris slipped back into Barry's bedroom which was now dark again. 

"Found some," he said into the darkness. "Some unexpired ones, I mean."

Iris made her way over to Barry's desk and turned the desk lamp back on. When she turned around Barry was sitting on the bed, shirtless, looking at her with an concerned expression on his face, afraid she'd changed her mind.

"I want to see you," she says, explaining with a smile as she walks towards him. "And I want you to see me too." 

She bends down and kisses him, a deep sensuous kiss. His fingers gather the edges of her t-shirt and pulls the soft fabric up, over her head and onto the floor. 

"You're so beautiful," he whispers, gazing at her and then he swings her around and gently presses her to the bed. 

He kisses her. All of her. Her lips. Her neck. The sweet spot behind her ear. Her shoulders. He calls her name, a deep-voiced whisper: "Iris."

Strong hands cup each breast. She arches her back in response. Her hardened nipples pierce the air, aching to be touched. Barry ignores their demands for attention. He trails slow kisses between her breasts instead. More kisses trail down her stomach. Her breath quickens. She squirms, wanting, needing. Strong hands press against her back. He makes a sudden capture. His mouth, hot and moist, licks and sucks first one nipple and then the other. A tease. He's a tease. So good, she thinks. She wants more. His hands, warm, strong, but gentle, move across her stomach, glide past her hips, and inch down her thighs. He's in no hurry. He savors every second. Their eyes meet. His hands move between her thighs. A light caress against her center. She nods her approval. His touch intensifies. She gasps. He touches her like he's done this to her before. But, he's just following her lead; paying attention to what makes her moan, what she likes. Their mouths meet again, their tongues seduce each other. His hand continues to move between her thighs, lightly caressing her. He's still a tease. His fingers move up to the waistband of her panties. She misses their rhythm between her thighs. 

His voice is deep and husky in her ear. "These are pretty..." he says as his fingers tug at the silk fabric on her hip. "...but I'm taking them off." 

They both know this is the point of no return. Things will never be the same between them. Their eyes meet again.

"They're even prettier off," she responds in a whisper. 

Outside, the rain is falling heavier now, crashing fiercely against the window pane; a crack of thunder reverberates throughout the room.

"Barry..." she calls out, but she's not afraid of the thunderstorm this time. It's him moving inside her that causes her to call out. He feels so good inside of her. 

He had started out slowly, tentative even, making sure she was all right. But her moans had egged him on. His mouth, his hands moved all over her body, retracing their steps every time he learns what she likes. He's a generous lover.

He captures a nipple in his mouth and sucks fiercely and Iris moans and writhes at the pleasure of it all, his enthusiasm, his desire. She grabs his hair, the back of his neck, squeezes his shoulders, drags her fingernails into his back, any part of him she can reach. But it's clear he wants this to be about her.

"Oh God, Barry..." The loudness of her voice surprises her. "Right there, babe." 

He holds the pace, tapping her over and over and over again just where she wants it. She raises her hips to meet him, wanting all of him. He gives her his all getting her to the point she loves the most. Everything feels good, really good. She wouldn't stop even if his neighbors pounded on the paper-thin walls. She's pretty sure they are getting an earful because she can't stop calling his name.

"Barry...don't stop..."

"Iris...Iris..."

She squeezes him just to hear him groan and then neither one of them is holding anything back, their torsos moist, sliding against each other. The springs of the bed squeak in mercy in time to their rhythm and the crackling thunder and heavy rain join the symphony. She wishes this moment could last forever. Then everything explodes and the waves of her orgasm has her head and torso rocking back and forth as if she were in a trance before she falls back against the pillows in ecstasy. He grunts deeply, his mouth in a small circle, his body jerking before collapsing on her. She hugs him tight before he gets up to dispose of the condom and turn off the light. He returns and collapses next to her, still breathing heavy. He reaches for her. 

"Are you OK?" he asks.

"Dear God, that was good," is her only reply.

The crack of thunder wakes Barry from his sleep. The room is still dark so he knows it's not yet morning. His hand feels the bed next to him and the coolness of the sheet startles him. Iris is not there. For a brief second Barry wonders if he had dreamt the whole thing. But he knows even in his dreams it had never been that good. He remembers her scent, her taste, how he felt inside her, her calling his name. It was definitely not a dream. He looks at the alarm clock on his nightstand: 12:30 am. He was asleep less than an hour. But where was she? 

"Iris?" he calls out and listens for noises in the apartment, but everything is still.

Barry feels his stomach twinge with nervous energy. What if she went home? What if she regretted sleeping with him? He reached up to turn on the lamp on his night stand and surveyed the room. Her panties were on the floor next to his sweats. 

He smiled to himself as he remembered the moment he pulled the blue silk down over her hips, down her thighs and past her knees. He can't say that it was his favorite moment because he loved every single second of their lovemaking. But, in that moment, he did silently thank God for electricity and for Iris wanting to keep the light on. She had smiled at him, a mischievous smile, as she pulled out first one leg and then other, freeing herself from the band of blue left rolled up in his hands before he dropped it to the floor. He knows he'll be replaying that image in his mind for years to come.

"What are you smiling at?" her voice interrupted his thoughts.

He looked up and there she stood in the doorway. He had never seen her hair like this before. A tousled mess. A sexy tousled mess because he was unable to keep his fingers out of her hair. She had on the grey t-shirt, turned inside out this time because she had put it on in the dark and in her hands was a bowl of ice cream...and two spoons.

"Midnight craving?" he asked nodding to the ice cream. 

"I was craving something else...but you were still asleep, so I went with this instead," she replied, holding up the bowl.

Barry's eyes widened at her response and Iris crawled onto the bed with a devilish smile on her face. Barry sat up and instinctively took a spoon and they both dipped into the mint chocolate chip goodness, enjoying the ice cream between playful kisses, and sweet kisses and deep kisses. 

"Iris, are you free Saturday night? I'd like to take you out." 

"We're going bowling, remember?"

"Let's cancel that. I'd like to take you on a real date. Not one of our retcon ones."

"A real date?"

"Yeah. I'll plan everything. I have to remember to pick up my suit from cleaners. What do you say?"

The unease in his face warmed her heart. Even though they had slept together and just spent fifteen minutes kissing ice cream off each other, he looked at her like there was a chance she'd say 'no.'

"I'd love that! Where are you taking me Barry Allen?"

"It's a surprise."

"A surprise?"

"Yes. Pick you up at 7?"

"Seven it is! I must warn you though, my dad still tends to give my dates a hard time. He thinks no one is good enough for his baby girl. But he's a softy once you get to know him," she joked. She fully expected Barry to laugh along with her but Barry was suddenly quiet. He moved the empty dish to the nightstand.

"Bear, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Bear?"

"Do you think Joe respects me?" 

Once again, Iris was thrown for a loop. She didn't know where this was coming from.

"Yes, he respects you, Bear."

"But he doesn't believe me about that night. He thinks I made it all up. He thinks I'm insane."

Iris felt her heart ache. She knew that her dad not believing Barry about that night was what kept the men in her life from being closer. But she never imagined Barry entertained the thought that her dad might think Barry wasn't good enough for her.

"Barry, listen to me. I wish he believed you. I know how important that is to you. But, the reasons he can't have more to do with him than with you. His life is protecting us, protecting this city. To believe you means accepting that there's some unexplainable...thing out there killing people. He can't protect us from that. Blaming Henry is easier to accept. I know that hurts you, Bear, but I also know that my dad is proud of you and respects you for the man that you are."

"You think so?"

"I know so. You two may go at it sometimes, but I've seen him defend you wholeheartedly and I've seen him brag about you too. Many times. He knows your heart, Bear, and that's all that matters." She squeezed his arm. "But...you should still be prepared for him to give you some shit. It's what fathers do."

She tickled him to lighten the mood and he started laughing uncontrollably because he was still as ticklish as he was when he was eleven years old. 

"So what do you think he'll say when we tell him about us?" Barry asked, still giggling.

"He'll probably say: 'It's about time.'" Iris answered, mimicking her father.

Barry laughed again.

"You know he always figures stuff out," Iris continued. "It's that detective sixth sense. We've never been able to keep anything from him for long."

"This is true."

"Besides, he probably caught you checking me out on laundry day," she joked.

"Oh my God...I should not have told you about that." He was suddenly embarrassed.

"What?? Wait, is there more to it than what you told me?"

"No...no" he replied quickly, turning red.

"Yes, there is," Iris answered and then the realization hit her. "Is that how you used to get off?" 

"Oh God..." he was nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

She could tell he felt exposed. He didn't even have clothes for armor since he was still naked under the sheet and this was such a personal thing. It was probably the only thing left that they'd never talked about. Still, she was intrigued. She wanted to know what got him off.

"If you tell me your...fantasy, I'll tell you one of mine."

"But mine involves you and yours probably involves...some celebrity." He rolled his eyes.

"I'll tell you one with you."

He looked at her suspiciously. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"I gotta hear this."

"You first."

He didn't look at her and there wasn't an abundance of detail, but he told her about a fantasy where he finds her in the laundry room and helps her fold sheets. Somehow, one thing leads to another and they end up on the floor on a pile of sheets and towels or sometimes against the washing machine. She had to admit that the washing machine version sounded kind of hot.

"Your turn." He propped himself on a pillow fully expecting her to make up a story. 

It was Iris' turn to feel self-conscious. She toyed with her fingers the way she always did when she was nervous. 

"Ok, so this is half real, half fantasy."

"And I'm in it?"

"Yes," she reassured him.

"I'm listening. Go ahead."

"OK, so last summer this whole building was being fumigated and you moved back home for a few days. And since you were home we got to hang out a lot again. We stayed up late talking...just like before you went away to college. Except it was...different."

"Different?" Barry thought back to last June when he stayed with Joe and Iris for a week. He didn't remember anything out of the ordinary. "Different how?"

"Well, with both of us sleeping under my dad's roof again, I realized I was more...guarded around you than before."

"Did I make you uncomfortable?" he asked and she saw concern in his eyes.

She shook her head. "No, not at all. It's just that that week made me realize that I had started thinking about you as more than a friend. And there were these...moments where I just wanted something to happen between us...but I also knew it couldn't happen at my dad's, you know. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah...yeah it does," he said smiling at the realization that she had been thinking about them being together for months. "I'm glad we're on the same page now." He kissed her on her forehead. "But, is this the fantasy with me in it? Because if it is, I'm going to have to say that mine is way hotter."

"I wasn't done yet."

"Oh! Please continue."

"So one day that week I was walking home after doing some writing in the park and I was about two blocks from home when it started to rain. It was a light rain at first and I didn't have my umbrella. It was one of those early summer rains where the water is warm against your skin and I started to run because I didn't want my hair to get wet. But then it came down harder and by the time I got to the house I was soaking wet. I took off my chucks at the front door and when I stood up and turned around you were standing there. And we just looked at each other for I don't know how long."

Barry remembered that day. He was in the kitchen making a sandwich when he heard the front door slam. He went out to the living room and stopped short seeing Iris crouched by the door, her hair wet and clinging to her neck, shoulders and the side of her face. She had on a white cotton summer dress which he could easily see through in its rain-soaked state. She stood up and turned around before he could look away and came face to face with her. Her eyelashes were wet too which made her eyes sparkle a little more than usual. The dress hugged her breasts and her hips and all Barry could do was stand there and look at her.

"And standing there, all I wanted was for you to step closer to me and kiss me...all over. But you didn't move and eventually I went upstairs to change clothes."

Barry gulped at the missed opportunity months ago.

"But in my fantasy, you follow behind me." She looked away, feeling self-conscious. "You come into my room as I'm patting my hair dry in front of my floor length mirror. You come up behind me and kiss my neck and slide you hands around me. You slowly unbutton the buttons down the front of my dress and when I look in the mirror, all I can see in your head buried in my neck and your hands working methodically to undue each button. You look up and our eyes meet in the mirror as you peel the dress off me and let it fall to the floor."

Barry felt himself getting aroused and he stifled the sound at the back of his throat fearing any reminder that he was there might make her stop talking and he wanted to hear more.

"You unhook my bra, it's wet too and you peel it off and let it fall from your fingers. Your hands are warm against my skin and you slowly slide your fingers down my back before reaching around and cupping my breasts in each hand, running your thumbs across my nipples. Your right hand moves down my stomach and slips inside my panties. Your fingers caress me between my legs and I watch you in the mirror as your hand starts to work its magic. I feel you getting hard behind me and I lean back and press my butt against you. We both know we shouldn't be doing this here, in my room, but that just makes it hotter. I look up and our eyes meet in the mirror. I can't tear mine away from yours as you quicken the pace."

"Oh God," Barry exclaimed, not able to help himself and Iris stops, no longer in her bedroom in her mind's eye.

"Don't stop, Iris. I want to hear the rest."

She turned to him "Kiss m---"

She doesn't get the last word out when his mouth is on hers, hungrily, like he's been away at war. He discards the t-shirt for the second time that night, annoyed at the fabric for daring to come between them. His movements are urgent because he desperately wants to be inside her again. He grabs a condom from the nightstand and takes a breath to try to capture the control he had the first time. But the moment she straddles him he knows he's in trouble. 

He had mentally patted himself on the back for staying in control the first time. He had succeeded in focusing on her pleasure, fighting himself the whole time. He had been thrilled about satisfying her. Now, he already knew this time would be different. Everything about having her on top of him pushed him beyond his limits. The way she swung her hair back over her shoulder. The way she pressed her nipple into his mouth, commanding him to suckle. Her full, luscious ass in his hands. Her intoxicating scent, rising like a ribbon of incense, seducing his nostrils. Her rhythm as she moved up and down on him, squeezing him. And then there was her voice, sultry and smooth like honey telling him how good he felt. 

"How do I feel?" she asked in a low voice.

"So good..." he groaned knowing he was already close and hating that he wouldn't last long. He bit his lip, trying to hold back, but she pushed a finger into his mouth to release the tension.

"Let go..." she said, rocking her hips.

"I can't. I'm close...Iris..."

"How do I feel?" she asked once more taking him deeper, making him focus on the sensations she caused, not allowing his mind to think about something else so that he could last longer.

"Oh, God...like heaven." His eyes were closed, savoring the feeling. 

"Look at me..."

He opened his eyes to see her back arched and her breasts thrust at him. He'd never seen her more beautiful.

"Oh God," he groaned and closed his eyes again. "Iris...please..."

Her nails dug into his shoulder. "It's so good. Look at us..." she pleaded.

He knew it would end him but he did anyway. He looked down at her sliding up and down on him. He groaned as he watched himself disappear into her over and over and over again. She held the pace, pleasing herself on him, her mouth open in ecstasy, her breasts bobbing gently to her rhythm. He willed himself not to come just yet. He wanted to look at her riding him forever but it was too much. She felt too damn good. She looked too damn good. He released the pressure within him, grunting, jerking in spurts. He pulled her to him, holding her tight. 

"Oh, God! Iris..."

"Yeah, babe..." Her arms are wrapped around him, stroking his back.

"I'm sorr--" His breathing was hard, quick. 

"Shhh..." She brought her finger to his lips to stop him.

"You made me--" he started, still panting.

"I did." She winked at him and smiled as she wiped away the sweat on his forehead. His face was dopey, as if he'd been drugged. "Sometimes you must receive."

He buried his head into her chest and tried to catch his breath.

"I'm glad you feel that way," he replied still holding her, gathering his strength. Then, before she knew what was happening, he lifted her up, laid down on his back and brought her down on his face. He held her steady as his mouth hungrily sucked on her lower lips, his tongue lapping between her engorged folds, circling her sweet spot. He held nothing back and it felt so good that Iris found herself pushing against his mouth, angling herself just so, wanting more. She felt herself getting close as his hands pulled her to him like he couldn't get enough of her. 

"Oh God, Barry! So good! Yes!" she called out but she doubted he could hear her with his head trapped between her thighs. She shuddered hard, her head bobbed back and forth as her orgasm rocked her body leaving her panting, her heart racing. She collapsed on him, helpless, and he picked her up like she weighed nothing and laid her beside him. She was rocking to the aftershocks when he laid next to her propped up on an elbow. 

"I think this was the best Valentine's Day ever," he said grinning, his finger lightly grazing her hip.

"I think you're right." Her chest was still heaving up and down. She reached up and kissed him. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Barry pulled Iris to him, her back nestled against his chest as he wrapped her in his arms. His fingertips lightly grazed her arm, lulling them to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to anyone without a Valentine this year. Hugs and Kisses.


End file.
